The Assassin Chronicles
by stealtharwing
Summary: Rated R for later Chapters. Huge Crossover. I can remeber when it all started. It started when Laine and I escaped the Agency of Assassins. Chapters edited. I'll star work on this again when I get at least one review.
1. Prolouge

The Assassin Chronicles  
  
By: stealtharwing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.  
  
Prologue  
  
I was walking to the fields to help out my stepfather, Tenchi Masaki. While I was walking I was thinking about all the times I fought my late father's syndicate, The Agency of Assassins.  
  
My father's name was Heero Yuy. He raped my mother, Ryoko, don't ask me how he did it, and I was the result. It has been one year since I killed my father when he took over Geri, yes I said Geri.  
  
Something very unique about me is that I have four black wings that disappear when I transform into my disguise. I am Seventeen years old, married, and have a daughter with red eyes like mine.  
  
I can remember when it all started. It seems like yesterday that Laine and I escaped The Agency of Assassins.  
  
* * *  
  
"Laine, hurry!" I yelled to her as we entered the hanger. "Get into your White Taurus so you don't get hurt!"  
  
"Are you kidding? You've been shot 20 times and one of your Katinas has a shattered blade. I'm surprised that your still alive and that you're still flying with two broken wings!" she yelled back.  
  
"Just shut up and get into your Mobile Suit. I'll meet you on Zi."  
  
"I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"Get going!"  
  
She closed her cockpit door and launched. "Now to get to my Mobile Suit and destroy this space base."  
  
"That's what you think, Epyon."  
  
"Yeah, do you really think that you will escape that easily?"  
  
"Okay. One: I have a name; Cody. Two: I'm out of your league, Austin and Jesse."  
  
"THAT'S 'WING AND ZERO' TO YOU!" yelled them both.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you," said Jesse, aiming his gun at my head.  
  
"Same here," said Austin, unsheathing his Bokken.  
  
"You have to catch me first," I said, unsheathing my second Katina and using my unique ability to have an EX reaction at will. Within two seconds, I had cut of Austin's right arm, gouged out Jesse's eyes, and gotten into the cockpit of my Mobile Suit, Epyon. "And to think, those two were part of my team. Computer."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Prepare for launch."  
  
"Yes sir. Activating launch sequence. Magnet catapult secure. Opening bay door. Bay door open. Launch in five. four. three. two. one. launch."  
  
"Activating manual control. Now, let's see here. According to the blue prints the fuel source for the engines should be right about here." I sliced it with the Epyon's beam saber. "Computer, engage intercept course with agent Star Shooter."  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
TBC  
  
So, what do you think? This is my first story that I've ever put on the web. I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least one review. So, please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Session One

The Assassin Chronicles  
  
By stealtharwing  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the OCs.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Five years later..  
  
I was driving back to the Bebop from the store when I saw two people that I thought were dead. 'Austin and Jesse? There's no way they could be alive. I stayed and watched the space base blow up and there mobile suits never came out of the base. Better get back to the Bebop as fast as I can.  
  
(A/N: If you're wondering what Cody was driving, picture the Ehefrau, now give it a black paint job and you got it.)  
  
I guess that it's time for me to head back to my home on Earth. Which reminds me, its Mayuka's 17th birthday today and the anniversary of when Laine and I escaped the Agency of Assassins?  
  
Five years went by so quickly. Let's see, first we stayed with Van and Fiona on Zi for a year. Then we went to stay with my uncle, Jim Hawking. He's married to a Ctarl- ctarl female named Aisha. Then spent only two months with my grandpa, because he's the legendary outlaw, Vash the Stampede. My family is messed up, isn't it? And finally, we spent the last two years and ten months with the crew of a ship called Bebop. Another weird addition to my family, Ed is my cousin.  
  
* * *  
  
"At least I got back here without being noticed by all of those A.O.A. agents that were in the city. Good thing I can do the false form technique."  
  
(A/N: Picture Mirai Trunks. Turn his hair jet black. And give him Van's, from Escaflowne, hairstyle.)  
  
"Wonder who is on 'Big Shot' today." I turned on the vidscreen to 'Big Shot.'  
  
-Hello to all you bounty hunters in the Sol Solar System-  
  
-It's time for 'Big Shot,' the show that brings you information on fugitives-  
  
-Bad news for all you big time bounty hunters out there. Vash the Stampede's name has been cleared so his bounty is now cancelled but a new bounty has been posted. It's even more than Vash's, his name is Heero Yuy.  
  
He's the leader of the Agency of Assassins. And his bounty is $$$$12,000,000,000(12 billion quadruple dollars)!-  
  
-I'd be set for life with that kind of money. Although he's so handsome I'd like to keep him for myself-  
  
-I have given up all hope for you. See you tomorrow-  
  
I turned of the vid screen. "$$$$12,000,000,000 is too small if I do say so myself," said Laine as she sat down beside me.  
  
"I agree with you. Laine there's something that you want to tell me. What is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." She giggled at the expression on my face. "I can't believe it. You're actually showing some signs of emotion, Cody."  
  
TBC  
  
Wow, now that's what I call tension. I need a name for Cody and Laine's daughter. The next chapter will take place one week later. And please review. 


	3. Session Two

The Assassin Chronicles  
  
By: Hyper Saiyen Epyon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Time: noon  
  
Day: one week later  
  
Place: Masaki residence  
  
Mayuka woke up right at noon and looked at a picture on her nightstand. The people in it were me and her five years younger. "Oh little brother, it's been five years since you disappeared. It seems that only Mother-Ryoko and I are the only ones that still believe that you're alive. I hope that wherever you are, you're safe."  
  
* * *  
  
Time: same Place: The Bebop  
  
"I can't believe that I'm finally going to see my family again," I said, watching the yellow strikes of hyperspace outside the ship. "  
  
And I can't wait to meet your family. I hope that they accept us being engaged."  
  
"If they don't, I'll force them to."  
  
"And if they don't accept me being pregnant?"  
  
"Then I'll force them to accept that to," I said, giving her a reassuring kiss on the forehead.  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later at the Masaki residence..  
  
"Hey, look Daddy, there's a ship landing in the lake," said Mayuka.  
  
"Really? What type do you think it is?"  
  
"I can't tell, but it has 'Bebop' painted on the nose. Mother-Ryoko, it's your turn to do the greeting."  
  
"Alright, I'm going, I'm going," said Ryoko as she got up and fell straight back on the floor. Mayuka walked over to her and took the sake bottle away from Ryoko.  
  
"On second thought, I'd better do it."  
  
* * *  
  
Mayuka was standing outside when the door of the ship opened. "Greetings people of the Bebop. Welcome to the Masaki residence. I'm Mayuka Misaki. We hope that your stay is enjoyable."  
  
"Though the introduction is flattering, you don't need to introduce your self to our own brother," I said, walking out of the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
Time: same  
  
Place: Agency of Assassins Okyama base  
  
"Master Winker, sir!" said a guard running into the room. "We've just received word of an unauthorized landing at the Masaki residence." "Send a scout group there immediately."  
  
"Sir!" and the guard ran out of the room.  
  
"So, Epyon. Let's see how much you've improved."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Cody! It's good to see you again!" said Mayuka, hugging me, refusing to let go.  
  
"Can't...breathe," I whispered, turning blue in the face.  
  
"Mayuka-cousin!" yelled Ed, running from the ship.  
  
"You've been living with Ed this entire time?"  
  
"Let..me go...and..I'll ex..plain what...happened to..me..for.the past five.." I passed out right there.  
  
* * *  
  
When I woke up, I was laying down on the couch in the Masaki house hold. "It hasn't changed a bit here."  
  
"No it hasn't little brother." At that I shot straight up and there was Mayuka and Laine standing by the side of the couch. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Oh about five hours," said Laine. "You don't have to worry about telling them anything. I told them about us, the Agency of Assassins, and what we've been doing for the last five years."  
  
"You sure you told them everything?" "Yes," she said, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Cody?"  
  
"Yeah May?"  
  
"Grandma Washu wants to talk with the two of you."  
  
"Best not to keep her waiting. Let's go, Laine."  
  
"Um..okay."  
  
Two minutes later at Washu's lab..  
  
Inside of Washu's lab, Ed was strapped to the same device that Washu uses to run test's on my stepfather, Tenchi. "Now Ed, I know you're wondering why I hooked you up to this ma-."  
  
"Grandma-person wants to see what Ed's physical structure is like because Ed is half Ctarl-ctarl."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Who's 'Bingo?'"  
  
"It's just an expression."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You'll have to excuse Ed for that, Grandma."  
  
"She still doesn't understand the basics of normal English."  
  
"Now," I said, "why did you want to see us?"  
  
"Simple Cody," said Washu. "It's been five years since the strength of you EX was checked."  
  
"Ed wants to know what EX is."  
  
"It's to complicated to explain," I said.  
  
"Never mind then."  
  
"But, why did you want to see me?" Laine asked.  
  
"I wanted to see how my Great-grand child is coming along."  
  
* * *  
  
By the time my grandmother finished with the tests of my EX's strength, it was five in the morning. I found out that my EX is stronger than the powers of Tsunami, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Mayuka combined.  
  
(A/N: In other words, I have the power to destroy planets at my fingertips.)  
  
Since it was early morning and everyone would be up soon, I decided to stay up and watch some news. "-and the hero and heroine of Zi, Van and Fiona Flyhight, had twins last night at 9:45. They agreed to name the boy Cody and the girl Laine."  
  
"Van and Fiona, noble friends to the end," I said.  
  
* * *  
  
"See ya Spike. Have a good time bounty hunting," I said  
  
"Ed will think of Bebop everyday." Ein barked and jumped into Ed's arms. "Say, Jet-person, can Ed keep Ein-Ein?"  
  
"I don't see why not. He only listens to you anyways."  
  
"Yippee!" "Bye Julia, thank you for everything," said Laine.  
  
"You just take care of your baby okay."  
  
"Okay." We all waved goodbye as the Bebop launched into space.  
  
"So, Ed, why did you decide to stay with us?" She didn't say anything, but pointed to the sky. I looked up and saw the Outlaw Star coming through the atmosphere.  
  
"Oh no. Don't tell me that Uncle Jim and Aunt Aisha are coming to stay with us!"  
  
"He he."  
  
TBC  
  
Wow, have you ever got the feeling that your fanfic has gone completely out of control? Anyways, what about the scout group that master Winker sent out, will it mean some sort of trouble for Laine and Cody? To find out, read the next chapter of The Assassin Chronicles.  
  
P.S. Please review. 


End file.
